


Hitching Tie

by lankyguy



Category: Robin Hood (TV)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lankyguy/pseuds/lankyguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin and Will have a tryst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitching Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers to Series 2: Episode 1 Sister Hood, Written in midst of post-episode bliss of 'Sisterhood.' Any mistakes are mine. Sure it’s anachronistic at times but so is the series.

Will Scarlett pulled on the rope lifting Robin Hood’s body another foot in the air. The bound man let out a pained grunt. Robin of Locksley, the infamous Robin Hood was captured; trussed up like a sack of meat. He hung by his wrists tied together with a single rope that ran over a beam overhead, Will held the other end. Saying nothing to his captive, he bent to tie the rope off with a quick knot and stood back to admire his handiwork. Will walked around the small room, thought for a moment and then jerked the knot loose. He pulled Robin up so he hung even higher, his feet dangling above the floor. Will re-fastened the knot; his face was now level with Hood’s waist.

“Where am I?” Robin said from beneath his blindfold. “You don’t want to do this.”

“Yes I do.” Will said and he began rubbing the cock that strained from under Robin’s trousers. “And you want me to.”

Will reached his hand up under Robin’s shirt and began to stroke the smooth skin. Robin Hood was a thin but well-formed young man, his belly was firm and taught. Will bent his head and kissed the pale skin. His fingers ranged up under Robin’s shirt until he found the tiny nipple there; those were going to need lots of work. He ripped Robin’s shirt open exposing his chest to the air and Robin gasped. Will kissed and nibbled his way up Robin’s chest until he came to the left nipple. He teased it with his tongue then he began to inhale on it. Chewing lightly on the nub for a minute, Will blew cold breath on it. Robin was shivered and moaned under his fingers.

“Please stop.” Robin begged. Will ignored him said and assaulted the tented front of Robin’s trousers, gnawing on his cock through the leather and massaging his ass. Will pulled Robin’s trousers down and looked at the erect shaft in front of him. Good sized but not monumental, Hood’s cock was thick and fat at the base, then narrowed dramatically. Plump and prow-shaped, it had a quick up-bend at the head. Will skinned back the thick skin that covered the head. Rubbing it, he squeezed out a thick bead of juice and brought his fingers to his lips, tasting it. Will sighed and leaned his face in, nuzzling Robin’s full furry balls, inhaling the musk.

“I love your cock.” Will muttered and swallowed it to the root, in one gulp, causing Robin to twitch and gasp. Will held on tight as long as he could until he felt his throat beginning to rail against the intruder. Robin bucked wildly in his hands and finally, slowly Will slid his mouth back off Robin’s shaft. He stared at it appraisingly. This is mine. He nipped quickly at the tip and Robin bucked again. Will slid his tongue down the underside of the prawn and tried to put both Robin’s balls in his mouth. He could get only one in at a time, the hair covering them coarse and red, like Allan’s.

Robin began to pull himself up a little with his arms, his body now continuously twitching. Will left the balls to resume his attentions to the shaft. He pulled the skin back up over the head and began to chew on it. Robin began to shake as Will pushed his tongue into the hood and tried to drill his tongue into the piss slit. Robin whimpered and began to move wildly on the rope. Will clamped his mouth firmly on the cock and held onto the legs tightly. He moved quickly up and down the shaft and was rewarded with more of his friend’s seed.

“Will, stop!”

“No.”

“Please.” Robin begged. Will moved more deliberately on the cock in his mouth. He took time to slobber up his fingers and begin teasing Robin’s hole. Robin’s convulsed heavily as one then two fingers entered his ass. He groaned and began to shoot his seed into Will’s mouth.

“Will!” Robin cried out wishing he could look at the younger man. Scarlett kept his mouth on Robin’s cock until it stopped jerking; the salty fluid dribbled a little out of his mouth.

Will bent down jerking the rope, loosening the knot and letting Robin down. He carefully lowered Locksley to the floor of the cabin and lay on top of him kissing him, passing some of Robin’s spunk back in the kiss. Robin greedily accepted it, attacking Will’s mouth and wrapping his legs around Will’s waist.

“Untie me.”

“No.” he said and kissing his way back down Robin’s body to the still-hard cock.

“Then take the blind-fold off at least!” He cried out and Will did as he was asked. He threw the blindfold in a corner.

“You came too soon, Robin. I still have to take my pleasure of you!” Will stood up on his knees and roughly pulled Robin’s boots and trousers off.

“What are you doing?” Robin, back in the game, asked as Will roughly turned him over, propping him up on his knees. Will knelt behind the older man and stuck his tongue deep into the hole. Robin’s head went up and he exhaled loudly as the tongue dug inside him. Standing back up on his knees, Will began to work his fingers in Robin’s hole, opening him up even more. Robin moaned as Will reached around and tugged on his cock with the other hand. Pulling the font of his trousers down, Will pulled out his long hard dick. He spat in his hand to grease up the shaft and let a drizzle of spit fall onto Robin’s hole.

“I’ll only put the head in.” Will said and pushed the shaft in all the way to the hilt in one quick move, causing Robin to cry out and fall forward on his face. Will quickly pulled him up, kissing the back of Robin’s neck, cock buried deep in his ass. Robin turned his head to kiss him as Will slowly began to grind, moving his cock in a clockwise motion. His hand tweaked a nipple on Robin’s chest then trailed down to the shaft; it was hard and dripping.

“You said you were only putting the head in.” Robin grunted.

“I lied. I am an outlaw.” Will said in Robin’s ear and groaned, “I won’t last long.”

“I won’t either, just give it to me.” Robin knelt down on his elbows as Will began to pound into him.

Will tried to vary his pace to prolong things; first he moved like a jack rabbit, then he would grind slowly, pulling all the way out only to slowly force his way all the way back to the root. Quickly he lost any concern for his performance and was just fucking, desperate to spend inside his leader. He pulled out and Robin gasped as he was quickly turned over. Will spread Robin’s legs, and lifted him up to drive his cock back home. Will almost lost it the instant he was all the way in, but he hung on. He began to grind down into Robin, hardly moving out at all, just moving against him. They kissed roughly.

“I wanted to see your face.” Will explained, “You have a good face.” Kissing him again, Will grunted as he shot into Robin’s bowels. Robin bucked up against him and shot his second load on both their bellies. They lay together gasping for a long time. Will scooped up Robin’s come and fed it to them both.

“You’re a wicked man, Will Scarlett.”

“I told you; I’m an outlaw, Sir.”

“What would your father say if he saw the depths of depravity I’ve led you to?”

“My father did catch us, before you left for the war; remember?” Will saw Robin bristle a little and was immediately sorry he brought the war up. It was so hard to escape it, though; the specter of the ongoing Crusade hung in the air over everything they did.

“Let me release you.” Will pulled his cock out of Robin too quickly and causing him to grimace. “Sorry.” Will untied Robin.

“It’s alright. And thank you, I desperately needed that. You should be more careful though, I nearly fought back when you snagged me.”

“You figured out it was me, how?”

“I know you Will. I knew who it was the minute I felt your hands on me. And we were planning to get together today. Where are we?” Robin rubbed his wrists.

“It’s a hunting blind.” Scarlett said matter-of-factly.

“You built another hunting blind?” Robin got up and walked to a wall, peering out through the slats. “But we already have several, Will! You don’t need to waste time building more.”

“It’s not a waste if time. I built it for you.” Will said a little hurt.

“It’s for me? But you already built us the hide-out: it’s our home.”

“This is for you, just you. Now you have somewhere to go where you don’t have to be Robin Hood, or Robin of Locksley or anything else. This is your place.”

“You are something else, Will Scarlett.” Hood stared at the younger man with a mixture of unabashed pride and love.

Will walked to the water bucket in the corner and ladled some water out of it and over his crotch. He grabbed a rag from his pouch used it to wipe himself off.

“No linens?” Robin smiled.

“Sorry.”

“I was joking, this is wonderful.” Robin looked around a bit settling on watching Will scrub his crotch. “Trying to clean me off so soon?” his eyes twinkled. Will looked up at him startled and hurt.

“Don’t say that Robin.” He said it so earnestly that Robin was a little taken aback. Sometimes he forgot that at heart Will was still a young man, full of ideals and romance. “I never want to be clean of you. I like you. I like everything about you, even the way you smell, like rose petals. How do you still manage that?”

“Well, we were getting together so decided to get a bath. I snuck one in at Locksley Manor.”

“Locksley!? You took a bath at the Manor house? But it’s in Gisbourne’s possession.” Will’s voice rose.

“Gisbourne’s away on the Sheriff’s business and I still have many friends there.” Robin smiled.

“You shouldn’t take risks like that.” Will chided him.

“But I wanted to be pretty for you.” Robin teased.

“Stop it.”

“No, I won’t. I wanted to look nice for you and I wanted to thumb my nose at ‘Sir Guy’ by taking a bath in his house.”

“It’s your house.” Will countered.

“It’s his now.”

“It will never be his. He will always be the pretender.” Will said gravely.

“Will, even if we survive until King Richard returns, it is doubtful I will ever get my lands back.” Robin said seriously.

“But you have to.” Will protested, “There has always been… Your family has always been… Damn it Robin, you are Earl of Locksley! You will have back your manor, your lands, your title and I will be there for you, just as my family has always been there for your family!”

“Will, that is all over. You know that.” Robin sighed, “We fight to keep our people safe until Kind Richard returns but our old lives are gone forever. You have to accept it.”

“No, I don’t Robin, I won’t.” Will pulled his trousers up and retreated to a corner and sat down, upset.

“Will,” Robin said going over to the younger man. He affectionately grabbed onto his neck, lightly massaging it. “Don’t go all sullen on me. I like it when you talk. You’re much too quiet most of the time. If this is to be my place, then I say that you should always be happy, free and talkative here. Of course, if you were happy all the time I would sorely miss kissing the pout from your lips.”

“Be serious, Robin.” Will grudgingly smiled, staring openly at Robin’s pale naked body. It was so inviting to the touch; he loved it.

“Never” Robin smiled broadly catching Will’s gaze and enjoying it, basking in it.

“You have to get back your lands, then you and Marion can marry and you and I will…”

“Got it all planned out have you? You and I will… what, Will?”

“Carry on, like our fathers before us.”

“Our fathers, you mean your father and mine?”

“Yuh” Will scoffed at him, astonished,

“Are you saying that your father and mine …?”

“Your father the Earl, and my father, the ‘stable boy’ were together, like you and me? Yes, Robin, they were. You didn’t know?”

“How would I know?”

“All those times they went hunting together leaving us behind?”

“What of it?”

“Robin, you never wondered why they never brought game back? You trip over game in the Shire wood; you’d have to be a piss poor hunter to come back with nothing.”

“I thought they hunted for sport.”

“Only a rich man hunts for sport and we were never rich.”

“Oh.” Robin considered for a moment rubbing his chin. “So, your father and mine… That’s why he never remarried after mother died. He was too busy with your father.” Robin grinned,

“You Scarlett men, you keep us busy don’t you?”

“Your father probably got on with the maidens as well.” Will offered.

“No, he didn’t and you know it. He loved your Dad, he always did. That was it. Next to my Mom no one loved my dad more than your father, except maybe me.”

“And me.” Will said. “He always took care of us, made sure I was schooled.”

“That he did, and your own good father took care of me. I always thought he was the kindest and most wonderful man, and so he is.”

“Dad loves you like his own, which you kind of are. Your father and mine belonged to each other just like we belong to each other.” Will said. The statement was so simple, so direct, it shocked Robin and he sat in silence for a long moment.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to get all squishy.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Robin smiled, “You’re right and I would like nothing more to have you help me raise my sons, Will Scarlett. Like your father helped raised me.”

“Our sons could teach each other, like you taught me to shoot.”

“Our sons; I would marry Marion of course, but who would you marry?”

“Emma the tailor’s girl in Nottingham, she fancies me.”

“I’ll have to see what she looks like. She has to be pretty. Pretty and smart, for my Will. But not too pretty, we can’t marry you off to someone better looking than me.” Robin smiled, looking at Will from the corner of his eye. Will pushed Robin over then jumped on him.

“Pretty, eh? Let’s see if handsome is as handsome does!” Will shouted getting Robin in a headlock. They wrestled together until they collapsed and lay on the deck panting.

“This shack is solidly built, Will. Good job! How high up are we? And where are we?”

“We’re about midway between Locksley and Nottingham, and about twenty feet up in an old oak. I picked it because it’s solid and the forest is heavy here; you can’t see the blind from the ground unless you know where it is.”

“You think of everything.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Don’t be modest. You’re the carpenter; you fix things.”

“Thanks, I try.”

“So why did you clean me off you?” Robin asked.

“Sorry.”

“Come on tell me. I love the smell of you on me after we get on.”

“I do too.” Will agreed.

“So…” Robin pushed Will in the shoulder.

“I don’t want chance Much finding out.” Will said.

“Why would he care?”

“Robin he loves you!”

“Yes, but not like that!”

“He’s jealous of every second of your time. I wouldn’t be surprised if we found him sniffing around the tree trunk if we looked.”

“Oh, come on now!”

“Robin, you’re his life.” Will said a little sadly.

“I know.”

“Did you two ever…”

“What?” Robin asked then looked up to see Will wagging his eyebrows, smiling. “No! We never!” Robin said quickly.

“Why not? You’re telling me you two never… in all that time in the Holy Land? I’m surprised. I’m sure he’d give you a toss.”

“No, I love him. He’s a great friend, the best. But he’s like my ‘nurse.’ He’s been with me as far back as I can remember.” Robin said, Will nodded in agreement. “You know that, he’s always been at my side. Much nursed me back to health in the Holy Land. I could never be like that with him; like I am with you. Despite what you say I don’t think could ever do it, either. It wouldn’t cross his mind. Even after freeing him and giving him land, he still calls me Master. Much’s mother watched after mine, all her life and now he is doing the same for me. He will always be my ‘nurse.’ I don’t think either of us can ever get past that.’

“He needs a girl.” Will stated.

“That he does. Will you help me find him one?”

“She’ll probably have to be from a county far, far away.”

“Much isn’t that bad!” Robin said defensively.

“Robin we all love him but be honest; he is an old woman.”

“He is.” Robin admitted, and then arched an eyebrow, “My friendship with Much doesn’t make you jealous? Even a little?”

“No.”

“Marion? Does Marion make you jealous?”

“Maybe a little.” Will sighed, he hated when Robin asked that and he often did. Robin liked to be reassured that his people loved him.

“Good, because I think I’m a little jealous of you and Allan.”

“Me and Allan make you jealous?”

“Yes, I see you two sneaking off. I’m not dense.”

“It’s just boys being boys.” Will smiled. He liked Robin being jealous.

“I don’t blame you. Allan’s attractive.”

“He has a nice bum.”

“Yeah? I hadn’t noticed.” Robin said curtly.

“How could you not? It’s always ready for action; plump and full.” Will grinned, quite enjoying himself.

“You like that do you?” Robin retorted quickly.

“I like all kinds.” Will leaned over and nibbled Robin’s ear.

“Don’t try playing nice now.”

“But I love your little bum.”

“Stop that.” Robin protested as Will began to nibble more aggressively.

“It’s small and tight and has these amazing muscles. It must be all that fighting you’ve done. You’re hole just pulls me in and milks me dry.”

“That is enough William Stutley Scarlett!” Robin yelled. Pushing Will away, he smiled broadly. “I warned you not to get dressed, now look what you made me do? Now, I have to rip your clothes off!”

“Robin!” Will laughed in mock fear. “What are you going to do?”

“It’s very simple Will Scarlett; Robin the Earl of Locksley is going to have his way with the stable boy. And after that we will go see about making this future you want for us, come to pass.


End file.
